Milo
Milo Thatch Milo Thatch (AreYouNormalBass), is a underdeveloped shapeshifer, and is a current student at Spirit High in his Senior Year. One of the founding members may even go as far to say 'the definition' of the the Geeks' social group, Milo is devoted to his studies and friends, becoming stubborn and almost impossible to sway him when it comes to issues such as this. His animal form is currently a sandy-coloured lion cub (Simba). Personality and Attitudes Milo is a naturally shy and slightly outcasted member of the school, and has been since he enrolled. However, Milo is becoming less shy due to his friendship with Jim and the rest of the geeks' group, and is very happy to be working with them. If you want to break into the system, Milo's the guy to talk to. Milo, being quite bright and having the ability to learn ridiculously fast, knows everything about everything. The school, the teachers, the students, you name it - Milo knows how to network and find it. Often finding himself greeting new students and showing them around on a teacher's behalf, Milo knows many students, although sometimes this is seen as a negative. Knowing bullies isn't always a good thing. Attitude to School and Studies At Spirit High, Milo is valued as a 'high performance' student amongst his teachers. Of course, this is one of the many reasons other students are likely to bully him, but this does not seem to affect his grades or attendance to class. This aspect of his personality is often drawn down to 'stubborness' as he rarely backs down on issues he feels passionately about such as academic pursuits and his closest friends. On this note, his friends consider him very loyal, and also a good 'study buddy' as he is willing to help out often. Milo disliked attending Spirit High for the majority of the time he spent there and it is still unkown as to why he did not transfer to another supernatural high school. As Milo now has friends it seems more likely that he is staying at Spirit High for them - but there are still some reasons that are yet to be revealed. Classes that Milo attend -Home Economics class -History of Magic -History of supernatural species -Human studies -All sciences Biology and Physics -Psychology -All math classes statistics, etc -Ancient Languages Druid, Ancient Greek, etc -Potions -English and Literature classes -Information Technology -Supernatural/Ancient Technology the study of Druid technology, Atlantian technology, etc -Astronomy -Extra Terrestrial Studies 'Alien Studies' Attitude to Abilities Milo's abilities comes from his parents: Miguel shape-shifter, and Anita spirit walker. So far, he only has one form and he believes the reason for this is that Anita only has one animal form. He so far does not show any other signs of spirit-walker abilties. While Milo is extremely confident in his intellectual power, his shapeshifting leaves alot to be improved. Embarrased by the fact that he can't se em to get past the 'cub' state of evolving, Milo rarely uses his lion form unless he feels the need to. For example, if Milo is ever needing to sneak out somewhere (not like he ever would), the small size of being a cub would work to his advantage. Milo's powers are also triggered when he feels a high threshold of fear or pain. Despite this being rare, as he has gotten so used to the bullying by now, it is very, very embarassing when it does happen. Milo, having no magical abilities may change if it turns out that he has inherited some of his mother's powers does not take many spell classes. Sometimes he attends them if he has nothing else to do, watching the students and taking notes. History Milo had a sister once. She and Milo were born of the same parents – Miguel and Anita. Miguel was a shifter, like Milo, and Anita was a spirit walker who’s very close to nature, controls the weather and has an animal spirit form. However, Miguel was killed by humans. Miguel's Death Milo and Miguel were their animal form outside, by the family's home, when a large group of humans emerged from the surrounding forest. Him and his family we instantly seperated, Anita and Arianne together, Miguel facing the hunters, and Milo by himself. He ran off to help his father, but just ended up staring down the barrel of a large gun. Miguel quickly saved him, and then proceed to hide Milo on a cliffside, Anita later rescuing him. Milo doesn't remember much about actual attackers, bar two. One, a man who seperated Milo from his mother and sister, who he later found out to be Roger. The second, a bulky man in yellow and a moustache, who was the individual who actually caused Miguel's death and threatened to shoot Milo himself. Once Milo had found his father, he felt like a large chunk had been torn out of him and since that day he wished he could have helped somehow, even though he knows he couldn't have. Anita made an olive tree grow over his body, and has never seen his father or the man who killed him since. Roger Smith The death of Miguel was bad enough, but without a home to stick to, Milo, Arianne and Anita had to resort to taking shelter within Roger's home. Roger was part of the mob that killed Miguel, but they didn't have much of a choice. He took them in due to his attraction to Anita. Sure, Roger was very, very different to Miguel. But he seemed nice enough, at first. But it wasn't long until Roger married Anita, almost forcing her into it and then sending Arianne away. Milo, being unable to protect his older sister, could do nothing but watch as she walked away. Where was she sent? Milo never found out. After this Roger continued to abuse his wife and Milo, for which Milo has never forgiven him. However, Milo never wanted Roger to die. He's never felt hatred towards anyone that strong before, and was shocked when Anita killed him - realising that she had just killed someone, similar to how his father was killed = out of hate. Slowly that hate for Roger, combined with the fact that humans killed Miguel, developed into a hate for humans in general. Her spirit form changed to Zira – something angry and spiteful. Milo didn’t like this at all – and they’ve had many an argument as both forms. And while Milo still loves his mother, he avoids talking to her in order to prevent confrontation. Milo does not agree on the whole ‘humans = hate’ philosophy. He clashes with his mother on many levels, many about his shifting, her attitude towards everyone, and the fact she hates the human race - this is a particularly touchy subject for both of them as Jim is Milo's best friend. As soon as he could, Milo enrolled at Spirit High. It wasn’t necessarily running to it, but that’s what it felt like. That’s why he hadn’t transferred. That’s why he put up with the constant bullying. Because he can’t stand going back home. Milo also studies constantly because deep down he wishes to earn his mother's approval - seeing as he can't do that through his powers, he tries to do well at everything else. History FAQ Question: Milo's gone through a lot in his past. How come we never see him talk to Dean about his problems, or to anyone for that matter? No one seems to know much about it, only that his father was murdered, yet alone the mean step-father and lost sister. Answer: Milo puts on a brave face - not just because he is a naturally thick-skinned person he gets from both his parents but because he knows he has to be brave for others such as Jim and Jane - and in some ways, his mother. While his mother's often an issue, he knows she struggles alot with her own problems, and he'd never want to burden her with his own. Question: Milo seems to be playing the 'older brother' a lot. Why is that, when he was originally the younger sibling? Answer: Milo is brotherly and protective of everyone, despite him not being a very good defence for himself. Milo couldn’t stop his sister from leaving, and he couldn't help his father but he swears he’s never going to let that happen to anyone he loves again. That kind of guilt manifested into a need to help everyone. That's why he often tutors, does homework for the less-inclined-to-be-tutored those who pummel him to do so, listens to everyones problems and tries to empathise. If he ever went to Dean's office, Milo'd probably end up trying to do the counselling, rather than the other way around. Milo just has that whole 'must help and look after people' type complex about him. Question: Is Milo quite an open person? Answer: Not very. Like his mother, Milo will tend to hide his emotions behind a mask - but unlike his mother, his mask is more happy-go-lucky than his mother's angry facade. Relationships The Geeks﻿ Jim Hawkins - When Jim started to attend Spirit High, Milo was instantly interested in his culture and background, possibly as much as Jim was himself. Through strong work ethic and common interests such as linguistics, technological and biological modification, and general hating-of-the-popular-crowd-ness, Jim and Milo have become strong friends and support each other through everything, and have even created a strange mutant-animal-thing an attempt to create a dog named Morph. His relationship with Jim has become slightly strained as the druid grieves for his deceased aunt, but Milo is understanding and willing to give Jim the space he needs. Madeline - After Madeline had helped Jim when he was confronted with bullies, Milo gained new respect for Madeline and she quickly fitted in with the two boys. This was the beginning of the 'Geek' group and the three of them continue to hang out together and try and stop the oppression from the bullies. Jane/Laila - A newer member to the school, Jane is seen as a younger sister to both Milo and Jim and is also a proud part of the geek group. Jane often voices her opinions to Milo seen in 'An original point of view', such as how Madeline and Jim's interactions often seem to be quite entertaining to her and Milo. Giselle - Milo hasn't known Giselle for very long but enjoys her company. Giselle, being in-touch with nature and all, calms Milo a bit as he knows she won't judge him for his lack of a powerful shapeshift form. The mutual friends Mulan - Milo has offered Mulan a place in the geek group, as he felt a little guilty always seeing her sit alone. So far she hasn't responded, but she seems happier now with Jane Porter, and for this, Milo is happy. Odette - The staff quickly noticed that Odette needed some help to get into the swing of school studying, so Eric and Milo have been appointed as her personal tutors. Milo enjoys Odette's company very much and can sympathise with her on a level of not having the greatest supernatural power. Milo believes Odette to be a smart and sweet girl, and knows possibly regrets that she won't need his help for long. His attitude to her being on the Fear Squad irks him slightly, and possibly makes him slightly scared of being seen with her, as he knows Demona/Jasmine would NOT approve. Tzipporah - Tzip kind of scares Milo. Not that he does not value her as a friend, he admires her confidence and looks up to her in a way in which he wishes he could be more like her in terms of power and social status, but her abilities and some behaviours disturb - yet, intrigue - Milo. He never has been that good around the dead. Kida - While not always agreeing on some terms (Kida is very spiritual whereas Milo is quite synical), Kida and Milo are good friends, and often go swimming together as it's one of the few sports that Milo enjoys. Milo sees Kida as a good-hearted student, and knows he can trust her as he sees her as an almost older sister figure - Kida often calls him the twin brother she never had, as both of them are enthusiastic about academic work. Anya - Milo knows Anya to be tough and truely believes that she can take down the BAMF group. He would definately avoid her if she was angry, but believes her to be rightfully passionate about what she believes in. Milo values her courage and hopes that one day he'd be able to amount as much as a tenth of what bravery she has. Esmeralda - Once again, Milo has yet to meet Esmeralda, but knows alot about her though Madeline as she is a member of the Glee club. Milo sees her as a friendly and warm student, and perhaps would like to befriend her one day. Flynn Rider - Milo sees Flynn as a goofy character within the school. Despite not having much in common, the two hang out sometimes where Flynn is constantly trying to get Milo to break out of his vigorous study routine. While Milo may not always appreciate this, it has helped Milo in forms of a self-confidence boost. However, laterly, Flynn's changed to Wolf, his alternate personality, Milo's tried to help him, but it ended with Wolf flirting with him (among other things). He still wants to help Flynn, but if he does Wolf will most likely disappear and Milo doesn't really want to lose his new lover/friend. Cinderella - Sharing a common class, Milo and Cindy have other seen each other in the halls and Milo views her more as a common aqquaintance than a close friend - but still values her all the same. Milo also knows CIndy through Janes as the two are best friends. Milo appreciates Cindy's positive attitude and sees her as a good member of the school's community. Jane Porter - Milo thinks Jane P. is a sweet, caring not slightly awkward girl. He sees alot of himself being like her and he will be looking out for her 'coming out of her shell'. Not to mention, the few drawings he's seen her do are AMAZING. The BAMF group Often calling them 'High School Royalty' with disgust, Milo disapproves of the heirachy within the school as despite the majority of this group having dubious reputations and attitudes, they still maintain as high a grades as he does. Jasmine/Demona - Milo knows this girl is trouble and does very well to avoid her. If Milo does run into her, he's definately going to regret and remember it for quite a while. While Milo is terrified of Demona, he wishes that someone would put her in her place, or at least that one of the teachers would realise she's a manipulative bitch. Omar - Milo, again, doesn't want to be anywhere near Omar. While Milo has never seen Omar in any state other than stoned, he doesn't want to find out what he's like otherwise, thanks to the impression Demona's made on him. Milo is not aware Demona's is using him, and just believes Omar to be a bit of a dick, really. Not like he'd ever say that, though. No one wants a guitar smashed over their head. Sinbad - To contrast, Milo knows Sinbad very well, the two being in the same classes the occasional few Sinbad shows up to, meaning Milo usually ends up doing much of Sinbad's homework. There's been a few rumours circulating that Sinbad may be trying to coach Milo in shifting - but then again, how often are high school rumours true? Cale - At first Milo was very, very cold towards Cale as Cale had been treating him like dirt for the majority of his time at Spirit High. Now after a few awkward meetings, a realisation that they have more in common than they thought, and a kiss that wasn't supposed to happen, Milo is now just as aware as Cale that the two are soulmates. No further action has been taken by the two, and this is probably down to Milo's shyness/frustration and anger at Cale; and Cale's reasoning for never wanting to be with his soulmate had taken this oath before he even joined Spirit High. Others Phoebus - Once again, Milo dislikes Phoebus and has often had his lunch money taken away from him or being locked in the gym because of this. Milo tends to stay off Phoebus' turf and especially away from Moses as he's not entirely sure who to be more scared of. Moses - Milo hates Moses with a passion because of his relationship with Jim. Milo's need to protect Jim conflicts with Moses' need for Jim's blood and it's not going to be long before the two students clash. Recently, in fact, Milo and Flynn found vampire with Jim, whom was barely alive from loss of blood, and out of pure anger he was finally able to shift into an adult lion, in order to protect his friend. Gaston - Gaston, a fellow shapeshifter, takes great amusement at pummelling Milo until he changes into his rather pathetic animal form just so he can laugh at them. While enjoying a temporary back-down of Gaston thanks to the teacher Icabod, Milo's worried about when Gaston will next show up to humiliate Milo again. Angel - Milo fears Angel the most, out of everyone in the whole school. After stumbling upon the student's school file and seeing how different victims have been mangled, mutilated or just plain murdered with ties to Angel, Milo's premonitions of Angel have changed drastically. More rumours circle around these two, as Angel is beginning to beat Milo up less and less, these days. But if you asked Milo, he wouldn't call his connection with Angel a 'friendship'. Not at all. Shen - Scares Milo. End of. He finds dead people creepy enough as it is, and now that one is trying to constantly get him into bed, Milo's life is made that bit more hectic. Emily Aurora - Childhood best friends. What more is there to say? Anita - Little do the other students know anyway is that the english teacher is actually Milo's mother. Milo and his mother do not see eye to eye, but still Milo longs for the approval and love of his mother by studying hard. A few of the things the two argue about are: Humans, the death of Roger, supernatural abilties, and of course, Anita's job at the school. Clayton - Clayton is a new teacher at Spirit High, as well as the man who killed Milo's father. They met up again on Clayton's day of arrival, in which, upon recognizing him, Clayton mockingly asked if they had met to which Milo draws back in fear. Later on, Milo wrote a note to his mother describing the situation and left Spirit for a while to clear his head. Miguel - Milo's late father IS DIFFERENT to the ghost which is now currently teaching at Spirit High, yet neither of the two are aware of that. Annie-Milo has yet to see his sister. Fanfics SHELLY'S JOURNAL IS FULL OF TAR GOODNESS I will put up specific links later, there's just so much and I have a time to keep to as I have boring RL things to do such as cook.﻿ Be mine...? - A valentine's day CalexMilo fanfic by Angelwing Valentine's day. Milo hates it. Cared For - Yet another amazing CalexMilo fanfiction by Angelwing Sinbad shows up infront of Cale with an unexpected task.. The Sun Cannot Fall From The Sky - Angelwing Angelwing's telling of the night Miguel died from Milo's POV. A Strange Case of Affection - Angelwing Milo's just told his friends about his father's death... but someone else had been listening in... Just A Little Late, You Found Me - Angelwing The start of Milo and Jim's relationship from Jim's POV. Make You Notice - Angelwing Sinbad and Milo train again, but Sinbad's got some tips for Milo, and Anita's just around the corner.. I Am Here Tonight - Angelwing Miguel and Anita share a moment just before his death. {TAR fanfic preview} Nobody Cares - DragonOfThePen Flynn and Angel clash once again, and Milo seems determined to stop the two from fighting. I Haven't Gone Crazy Yet - Angelwing Milo's doing homework, Flynn wants him to get outside, and Angel has other plans entirely... Check out other TAR fanfictions from Heather Angelwing, Rico and Shelly! They're amazing writers and need moar comments >:3 [http://areyounormalb.livejournal.com/1049.html Hate isn't my thing] - Bass-chan Milo's in Dean's office. Milo is not happy. Follow up to a Shelly-fic. 8D Category:Students